Kana Chronicles
by XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX
Summary: A weekend intended for fun turns into a disaster for Kana Ienaga as finding out her long-time crush engaged with not one but two of her friends spells anything but fun. Who could they be? and with a mysterious family that came and took notice of her, what will she do to survive this?Slight OOC and a bit of Crossover
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**("word") normal speech**

 **('word') thought**

* * *

 **WARNING: Slight OCC and a bit of Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

 **A/N: First of all i would like to thank my former Beta, Eilegna-nee for cheering and helping me with this story. And for my new Beta Hell Vanguard Lich-Argyros** **for supporting me to continue this story, Arigatou~**

 **i won't stay too long for the introduction, hope you enjoys it. DOUZO~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

.

.

Walking in the middle of the night is a fifteen-year old girl, crying silently as she recollects on what happened earlier, whispering one name that keeps on haunting her mind.

"Rikuo-kun...why?"

.

.

 **(Flashback)**

 ** _"Thank you for having us and we hope we're not bothering you." came from a bunch of kids known as the Kiyotsugu Paranormal Activities Group._**

 ** _It was just another Saturday night for their usual 'sleep over' in the Nura household. After the battle with Abe no Seimei 6 months back, and learning Rikuo secrets, it has been their routine to visit the Nura Household every Saturday._**

 ** _"Wow, Nura-kun, Even if we're always together and had seen your night form many times, it's still look so cool." chirped Kiyoutsugu happily._**

 ** _And the night Rikuo only smirked at his friend's antics._**

 ** _Well Nura Rikuo is not your ordinary Japanese high school boy. Nope, he is in fact had a quarter of yokai blood in him. Because of that Nura Rikuo had a two different form, the night form and the day form. In his day form he looks like any other Japanese boys with brown eyes and brown hair with average height, but at night, he transforms into a fierce sandaime of the Nura household. His night form is taller than his day form, and also has a two tone hair color with white hair at the top and black at the bottom. Instead of his brown iris it was replace by burgundy iris that could change depends on its owner mood. It could be cold towards the enemy but loving and kind towards his friends and family._**

 ** _To Rikuo's relief, he didn't lose his friends despite knowing his secret identity and that they were not afraid of his yokai form or his house full of yokai. In fact it only makes them excited -especially Kiyotsugu- to know about their friend secret lives._**

 ** _"Come Kejorou will show you, your room" Rikuo invited them in._**

 ** _"Excuse us"_**

 ** _"After you guys done, meet me at my room we're going to play games"_**

 ** _"Hai" Kana answer for them._**

 ** _"Please follow me" Kejorou beckons them to follow her._**

* * *

 ** _They went with Kejorou to put their belonging in two separates room-one for the boys and the other for the girls-and then freshen up in the bathroom before joining Rikuo in his room. After they're done, they went and settled down in Rikuo's room to start on their usual sleep over game._**

 ** _"Where's Kana?" Rikuo asked after he doesn't see the brunette when they enter his room._**

 ** _"She went to the bathroom before we went here, she said she is going to meet us here though" Torii answered._**

 ** _"That's settle, let's play board game" Kiyotsugu happily chirped while showing them Monopoly._**

 ** _Before they even started the game they were suddenly interrupted by a knock and a female's voice._**

 ** _"Excuse me waka, but Nurarihyon-sama wants to talk to you. He also requested for you to bring your friend Keikai-san with you." came from a yuki-onna known as Tsurara Oikawa when the shoji door was opened and she was revealed._**

 ** _"Oikawa-chan" Shima greeted happily when he sees the yuki-onna, but the latter just ignored him._**

 ** _"Let's go then" Rikuo replied, and the three of them leaved the room._**

 ** _'What could that old man wants from me and Keikan-san altogether. Hope is not to discuss an attack on the northern board' Rikuo thought wondering why his grandpa called him._**

* * *

 ** _-At the main hall.-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"It's settled, Rikuo" the supreme commander of the Nura household told his only grandson, Nura Rikuo, when the three of them entered the main hall._**

 ** _"What's settled, old man?" Rikuo answered._**

 ** _Unknown to them, Kana, who just came back from the bathroom and was, heading towards Rikuo's room, overheard their conversation. Being the curious one, she decided to stay and eavesdrop on them._**

 ** _"_** ** _I_** ** _want you to pick one of these two girls in front of you to be your future wife. And_** ** _I_** ** _also want them to bear you an heir for the next generation of our family. Also i know that this two see you as more than a friend!" Nurarihyon whispered the last part so that none of them heard and winked at them._**

 ** _"_** ** _W_** ** _hat!" the three of them shouted in chorus._**

 ** _"But_** **_what about Kana-chan_** ** _dad_** ** _?" Wakana ask her father-in-law_** ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _H_** ** _uh_** ** _?_** ** _What about her?"_**

 ** _"Aren't you forgetting about her dad?_** ** _S_** ** _he's also a good candidate_** ** _to bear Rikuo an hei_** ** _r. And not to mention, she to have strong feelings for_** ** _him_** ** _as well, dad." she said the last part in a whisper so that only Nurarihyon heard. She didn't want Rikuo to know it like that, she wants her son to figure it out himself who is that he likes among the three of them._**

 ** _"Well I'm sorry to say this, but these two are the best candidates! They're pretty, can protect themself, and not to mention, both of them comes from a very strong family. Even if Keikan is human, she is a strong Omyoji. A good trait that she can passes it down to their children, if ever she wants to wed Rikuo. We're in the middle of being extinguished Wakana-san and I don't want my future great-grandchildren can't protect the clan or worse themself. I feel sorry for Kana-chan, even if she had a feeling for Rikuo as well she just won't do. She can't give us a powerful heir like these two can, she didn't have the power to be passed down to their children." Nurarihyon explained to his daughter-in-law, with Wakana just gave a sad nod._**

 ** _Then he turned back to three teenagers in front of him, still frozen in shock upon hearing the news._**

 ** _'So they didn't hear the last part about Kana' he thought to himself._**

 ** _'Good'_**

 ** _It takes almost 15 minutes before they came out from their shock. But once his grandfather words sank in, their faces started to redden upon learning the old man's true intention. But before either one of them can say anything, they were being interrupt by Nurarihyon._**

 ** _"At least think about it, I'm not forcing you to marry them now, but before you fully take charge of this household, I want to see you married to either one of them" Nurarihyon want his only grandson to see his reason on why he wants him to marry._**

 ** _"Or do you prefer both? I don't mind if you do, you will make me the happiest grandfather in the world!" He said as an afterthought with mischief in his tone upon seeing his grandson, now deeply red from his words._**

 ** _"Wait a minute Nurarihyon-sama, I can't marry your grandson, what will my family say?" Yura panicked her cheeks red._**

 ** _"Actually Yura-chan your family—or to be specific— your older brother already said yes to this matter."_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"What! How? When? WHAAAAAAATTT?!" Yura screamed, shock that her brother agree._**

 ** _"I...I...I...d-don't mind m-m-m-marrying w-wakkaa" stuttered Tsurara now red like a ripe tomato, before she passed out on the mat._**

 ** _Seeing their reactions, made Rikuo mad and yell at his grandfather for his knack to meddle with his love life. His grandfather, however, countered that seeing he's too slow with this kind of thing thought to take the matter in his own hands. They still didn't notice a lone figure outside who's crying and silently praying that Rikuo would say no, but what she heard next shattered her world._**

 ** _"Fine then, you win! If that's what makes you happy, then I will surely pick one of them. But grandpa is not going to be now!"_**

 ** _Those words were enough to make Kana run out of the Nura household, crying._**

 ** _'He agree…he actually agree, maybe I don't stand a change seeing that he prefer them. Maybe he really like one of them' she thought sadly while running as far away as she can away from the Nura household, away from Nura Rikuo._**

 **(End of Flashback)**

And that takes us back to the present where the said young girl is now sitting on the bottom of the stairs of a church, still crying her eyes out.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter done! Slight warning this is my first time writing in this fandom so please take care of me** ** **, it will have a slight OOC and a bit of Crossover**. Also please excuse my poor grammar cause English is not my first language and i will try to correct it as my story goes, so please be patience with me. But i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it, so don't forget to leave reviews. Hugs and Kisses all!**

 **Sincerely Crest**

 **Edited 25/5/2015**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet The Walker Part 1

**("word") normal speech**

 **('word') thought**

* * *

 **WARNING: Slight OCC and a bit of Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

 **A/N: First of all i would like to thank you all for reviewing and reading this story, and for those that put this story in your fave and alert story, thanks a bunch it actually make me happy to know there still people that read my story and last for** **my former Beta, Eilegna-nee for cheering and helping me with this story. And for my new Beta Hell Vanguard Lich-Argyros** **for supporting me to continue this story, Arigatou~**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet The Walker

Part 1

.

.

"why Rikuo-kun? I...know i'm not gonna...be...strong enough...like both of them...but my feelings...for you...is...is…real" Kana said sobbing furiously.

'I should have known I didn't stand a chance, between two beautiful girl...i'm only a plain, stupid Kana. And yet after knows all of this I still like him…Nura Rikuo I'm in love with you' this was the last in Kana's thought before she embrace the darkness.

Unknown to her, hidden well behind a tree, a figure is watching her every move silently. He can only stare at her sadly.

'I shouldn't have left you on that doorstep seven years ago that forced you to live a false life. I'm so sorry, Kana.'

'Being not strong enough at that time is not an excuse for me to abandon you. And now I regret every single day when I left you with that family. If only I didn't choose to leave you like that, maybe right now, I would be by your side protecting you from…this.' the unknown figure thought sadly as it watch her fell asleep from crying.

* * *

The next day, Kana opened her eyes to a ceiling that she didn't recognized.

Confused and scared, she tried to sit up, but a sudden headache forced her head to crash back to the pillow and stayed there.

"Woah...easy there, you're going to hurt yourself if you do that. You have a fever so you better rest. " A boy no older than sixteen said cheerfully, once he appeared from the doorway.

"Oh and welcome to my humble home"

The boy is handsome with dark green eyes hidden behind his spectacles but she could see that it was swarmed with some kind of emotion she couldn't distinguish. He has silver hair that reflects the morning sun, his tan skin and his frame is well built that can only means he likes to work out and love the outdoors. In short he is drop dead gorgeous.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything to you while you're unconscious." The boy said immediately when he sensed Kana's accusing stare and the dark aura surrounding her.

"I found you asleep with a high fever outside the church yesterday. I just couldn't leave you alone, so I brought you here since I didn't know where you live." The boy started to explain.

"And I swear I didn't do anything you won't like." He added quickly.

Kana then searched his eyes to find any signs of lying, when she didn't find any, she apologized.

"I'm sorry I accused you. And thank you for helping me."

"Nah, it's okay." he smiled. "My name is Walker-Fukushima Rikku, how bout yours?" he asked.

"I'm Ienaga Kana, pleased to meet you."

"Ienaga-san, here eat this, your fever already went down but you still need to rest. Can I have your parents number? I need to let them know you're here."

"Sure here is their number, but I can call them myself" she said while handed him a piece of paper.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it, so you just take a rest"

Rikku handed her the tray with the medicine and take the piece of paper before leaving the room. But before Rikku made it outside the door, Kana called out a "thank you" to him before she started to eat the food.

* * *

Outside, Rikku made his way towards the phone and called Kana's parents. Apparently no one answered the phone so he just went back to Kana's room confuse. But, before he can take another step his cell phone rang.

" **Good Morning. Yah, I finally found her. Don't worry; I'll make sure she wouldn't know who I am, not before the right time.** "

He paused to listen to the other line.

" **No, I won't make the same mistake again. This time I will surely protect her. Say hello to master for me, squirt.** " he said teasing the person on the other line before shutting the phone to end the conversation.

'That squirt, it sure is fun to tease her.' he thought smiling, while standing in the hallway in front of Kana's bedroom door.

"Walker-san?" Kana called to get his attention when she stands in front of Rikku in the hallway.

"Ienaga-san! What are you doing out of bed? You must be resting." He said fussing over her.

"Don't worry, i'm fine. I feel a lot better after I drank that medicine. Anyway, how 'bout my parents? Have you called them already?" Kana asked.

"About that, no one answered the phone. Are you sure your parents are home? "

"Oh no, I forgot. They went out of town for conference and will be back two weeks later" Kana cried out panicking, "I'm supposed to ask Rikuo if I can stay with him, but then again I don't want to be near him right now." she said the last part sadly.

"Then how 'bout you stay with me and my siblings 'till your parents come home" Rikku suggested happily. "And don't worry about you being a bother, I can assure you that my siblings won't mind, especially my sister" Rikku added when he saw Kana's doubt.

"She always complain about how she's the only girl in the—" Rikku suddenly stops when a shoe hit him in the face, making him unconscious.

" **RIKKU FUKUSHIMA WALKER! HOW DARE YOU BRING A DEFENSELESS GIRL WITH YOU ALONE IN THE HOUSE! IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER I'M GONNA KILL YOOUUUU!** "

 **つづく**

* * *

A/N: There chapter 2 is done! and who is this Rikku person that helps Kana? Finds out more in Kana Chronicle and hope you guys enjoys it and like always...please leave review~ *hugs and kisses all*.

Sincerely Crest


	3. Chapter 3 Meet The Walker Part 2

**("word") normal speech**

 **('word') thought**

 **("wordbold") speaking in English**

* * *

 **WARNING: Slight OCC and a bit of Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

 **A/N:** **And thanks for Hell Vanguard Lich-Argyros for beta this story for me and all of my friends who favorite and follows this story, love you all** **J** **.**

 **So without further ado douzo~ hope you enjoys it**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meet The Walker

Part 2

.

.

A girl of seventeen with dark green hair and green eyes appeared and started screaming at the unconscious Rikku, before throwing her arms around Kana and pulling her in a crushing hug.

"Ooohhh you poor thing, he didn't do anything to you right? He better not have! That idiot brother of mine will never see daylight again!"

"No...no...no...he hasn't done anything….wha…what I meant to say is he was completely gentlemanly to me" a slight red and out of breath Kana start to defend Rikku.

"Awww...you're so cuuuttteee!" The girl squealed and would almost choke Kana if Rikku -now recovered- haven't stepped in to help her.

" **You are going to kill her if you don't let her go now, sis. For heaven's sake! Her fever just went down...you idiot!** " Rikku yelled at the girl using English.

The girl let go of Kana and started to bicker with Rikku while the latter tried to stop them with no success. Another unknown figure approached them with angry marks written all over his face.

" **WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M ON THE PHONE WITH MOM!** " and that did the trick to shut them up.

The boy who just shouted looked identical to the girl, with an exception of silver—almost white—hair and gray eyes.

" **Thank you,** " he said and turned to go for some peace and quiet. But as soon as his back was turned, the two stuck out their tongues at him.

" **I saw that!** " The boy said, throwing them a playful glare over his shoulder, before resuming his call.

"Geez...Alex-nii is such a party pooper!" the girl said pouting. "Ah, sorry about that, and where are my manners? My name is Walker Selena...Lena for short and that's my twin brother Walker Alexander but you can call him Alex. And yours?"

"My name is Ienaga Kana, pleased too meet you, Walker-san"

"Nah, Lena is fine and welcome to our home, neighbor!" she winked.

.

.

"Eh?! Neighbor?!"

.

.

"Yup, neighbor." she stated a matter of fact "This house is actually across yours, and since your parents are going to be gone for two whole weeks, you're welcome to come here if ever you're lonely." Lena said sincerely.

"Thank you. But how do you know my parents and that they're out of town for two weeks?" Kana asked curious as a stranger knows about her parents being out of town.

Before Lena can answer, Rikku who just appeared from Kana's room with an empty tray interrupted them "Well, if both of you girls are already finished with your gossip, let's go get Ienaga-san's stuff nee-san."

"And how do you know her family as well?" he said as an afterthought with a confused questions mark around his head. "Because the last time I checked we never get to go to someone else's house, let alone Kana's and meeting her family?"

"Can't believe you forgot, that's why I ask you to pay more attention to your surroundings. Remember the other day a couple came to our house and they brought strawberry cake with them?"

"Yes." Rikku answered, confused.

"That's them, Ienaga-chan's parents. Ienaga Ken and Misa."

"Ooohhh…okay" he sweat dropped. 'At least nee-san can explain to me without being so blunt and straightforward about it' he thought.

"So, are we going or not?" he asked after recovering from his little world and forgetting that his question was left unanswered by his sister.

"Eh? Where and why?" Lena asked, confused.

"Like I've said to that dear sister of mine, she will be staying with us. Her parents won't be home for two weeks –like she said and your confirmation about it- and even though her fever already went down. She's still sick and I don't want her all alone in her house with no one to take care of her, even if her house's only across ours," he explained to her leaving no room for an argument.

But the news already made Lena jump with joy and suddenly start hugging Kana, while squealing madly, before letting her go.

"Oh yeah, you can go by yourself Rikku. I still need to finish unpacking all of our stuff and Ienaga-chan please do stay, like my brother says we can't let you live by yourself when you're sick."

"But I don't want to burden anyone," Kana tried to protest.

"Don't be, 'cause you'll never be one. Besides with you here, I am not going to be the only girl that lives here," Lena smiled sweetly.

"But…"

"No buts Ienaga-san, it's fine for us really. With this at least we know that we have friends in this town." Rikku cuts her off.

"And to answer your question brother dear, how I know that they went out of town, is because they told us—me and Alex-nii— and they asked me if I can take care of you, simple as that. Hope you trust us for it even if we just met." Lena said the last part with hopeful eyes, or in her case, puppy dog eyes.

Feeling lost about their argument she finally said with a slight bow "Thank you for everything and sorry to bother you, but please take care of me".

Both of them only smiled at her before Lena hugged Kana fiercely once again, then skipping into the kitchen while carrying the tray in her hands that she took from Rikku.

* * *

"Sorry you had to see that, Ienaga-san. My sister tends to be hyperactive and a little bit pushy, but she really is a kind girl and knows how to be serious when needed though. And sorry about my brother earlier as well, he's not usually like that in front of a guest. Maybe something happened to him….but really he isn't usually like that, in fact he is the exact opposite." He bowed down in apology.

"Iie, it's alright I don't mind, your sister is already so nice to me, to someone she just met and offers me to live with you guys –well is not like you didn't the first time-. I'm truly grateful for that. And for your brother, its fine really since he's on the phone and we kinda disturb him so…I understand. Beside you had someone you can count on while I don't had any siblings at all." she said the last part sadly.

"And please just call me Kana. I don't know why, and you may find it weird but, it's like I've known you for a long time and you calling me Ienaga feels so wrong. Ah... just forget what I said." Kana said, embarrassed and mentally kicking herself for stating that.

'I didn't just say that. It's like I took their hospitality for granted...what if his mad?' Kana started to panic 'I should just close my stupid mouth' she started to get angry at herself. But what Rikku said next, make all her doubts fly out of the window.

"No, I don't think so. It's your feeling and I must respect that. What kind of gentleman would I be if I don't respect a lady's thought? And since you already said that you feel like you've known me, then you must call me Rikku as well." he said kissing her hand like a true gentleman does, making Kana's face as red as a tomato.

"So, off to bed with you then young lady." He said the last part playfully.

"Eh? What about my stuff. It's still in Rikuo's house where I left it last night. I can't possibly ask you to get it?"

"It is okay, Kana. You can give me this Rikuo-san's address so I can get your stuff. And if you're feeling any better, then we can get the rest of your stuff from your house for your two weeks' sleepover. How is that?" He asked her, smiling gently.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you for all of this."

"Well, you can repay me by going to bed and rest while I go get your stuff. We don't want your fever to come back again now, won't we? You're just gonna miss the fun while you're staying here. 'Cause we always entertain our guest to the very best" Rikku said playfully with a bow, before he escorted her back to bed and tucked her in.

Pouting, she gave him Rikuo's address and started to close her eyes. 'I hope he won't find me here, he will be the last person I want to see right now.'

But before she falls asleep, Rikku looked over his shoulder and said: "Don't worry Kana, I will make sure he won't know about it."

That sentence made Kana suddenly bolt up in bed. But, before she can asked what he meant, he already left leaving her speechless staring at the now close door of her room and wondering how he knew.

 **つづく**

* * *

A/N: okay that's it folks chapter 3, sorry for the long wait…as you can see I've been busy myself and a huge writer blocks make me unable to write let alone post my story for you all. So I'm sorry for the late update, hope the next one won't take too much time like this one. But all in all i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it so don't forget to leave reviews. Hugs and Kisses all!

Sincerely Crest


	4. Chapter 4 New Friend

**("word") normal speech**

 **('word') thought**

 **("wordbold") speaking in English**

* * *

 **WARNING: Slight OCC and a bit of Crossover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy with school work and other stuff, and i'm sorry for neglecting this story :( ... but, worry not i intend to finish this story so please bear with me and be patience with me, with all my busy schedules and writer's block... without further ado~  
**

 **Douzo~**

* * *

Chapter 4

New Friend

.

.

When Rikku came back after picking Kana's stuff, it was time for lunch. After preparing their meal and setting the dining table, he then went to wake Kana up. Opening her bedroom door -after a good 5 minutes of knocking and not getting an answer- he peeked inside the bedroom to find Kana still asleep. Slowly he opened the door wider so as to not startle her, and then made his way into a corner to put her things before waking her up.

"Kana…Hey Kana, wake up!" he shake her gently to wake her up.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with Rikku's dark green ones. She blinked once, twice, before she tried to sit and shake the sleepiness off.

"Hey, how are you feeling Kana?" he asked her, while helping her sit.

"Still a little bit dizzy, but other than that I feel fine."

"Well you're still warm, but I think after drinking your medicine and more rest you should feel better" he said while feels Kana forehead.

"Lunch is ready, do you want to eat it here or you want to eat in the dining room?"

"Can I eat it with you and your siblings? I don't want to eat alone."

"Sure. Let's go then"

He helped her get up and together they made their way into the dining room, spotting both Alex and Lena patiently waiting for them on the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's okay!" Lena answered cheerfully. "Come on, join us!"

"Yeah, let's dig in. I'm starving," Alex added.

* * *

They then spent the rest of their afternoon watching The Mummy marathon, in the Walker's little theater. Then at dinner, they had such fun exchanging stories about themselves, their past, their hobbies, where they came from or in this case the Walkers came from England, their birthdays and some other things. Kana got to know the Walkers even better. She also learned that Rikku was their adoptive brother and that their parents were FBI agents and detectives separately and always away on undercover missions outside Japan.

She also learned some trivial things such as Rikku being the best cook among the three, the twin's hate for tomato—which got on Rikku's nerves sometimes as he disliked wasting food—they also liked to watch adventure and action movies, but hated horror ones. Lena hated pink and frilly dresses but loved the color white. She said that it reminded her of snow and her father's hair.

'And it's their father's natural hair color.' Kana added in thought, amused.

The boys liked the colors green and orange and they liked to wear t-shirt and jeans. Their choice of music ranged from pop to classic and all of them could play the piano, violin and the guitar.

Kana was so relieved to know all of them and that they let her stay, going as far as treating her like family. She felt safe. She even asked the twins to call her Kana because of it.

'And it's not even a day since I know them and I already feel like I'm part of their family' Kana thought.

* * *

But as the night grew old, all of them retreated to their own respective rooms, and right now Kana found herself too giddy to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but she still could not fall asleep. Finally, she gave up and found herself thinking about what happened yesterday evening till just about a moment ago.

'Oh Rikuo, how am I going to face you after learning about your engagement?' Kana started to think.

'But how come Rikku knows that I don't want him to know that I heard their conversation?' Kana thought, confused. But once her thought drifted towards the young man with the silver hair and dark green eyes, Kana's face suddenly felt very hot and she caught herself smiling slightly.

'What's the matter with me? How come I think about him and smile like an idiot?' Kana scolded herself.

'I just met him and his family for heaven's sake! And thank God they let me stay in their home. I don't know what I'm gonna do if ever Rikuo suddenly shows up at my doorstep and asks me what happened. I don't know how to face him right now.' Kana thought sadly.

But what confused her the most were her feelings towards Rikku. Yes, she feels at ease and safe with him and it feels like she knows him for a long time. And the way, his dark green eyes held so much emotions behind his glasses, the look of so much longing. The worry in his eyes when she gets up from the bed with slight dizziness. The sadness, anger and hurt behind his eyes when he told her how he found her. Whenever she glanced at his eyes, it took her breath away. It was captivating.

Also the way he talked to her with such kindness and honesty, and the way he treated her like she was precious to him. The way he led her towards the bed and tucked her in with such gentleness, as if she would break.

'He is such a charming gentleman. He's every girl's dream boy!' Kana sighed dreamily. She felt possessiveness towards him and that startled her and she only met him not long ago. Besides, what about her feelings for Rikuo?

'All of this thinking only makes me sick!' she sighed. 'Oh, Rikuo. What am I going to do?' Kana started to cry again.

She suddenly heard a knock on her door followed by a feminine voice.

"Kana-chan? Are you still awake?"

"Yes, Lena-san, come in." While hastily dry her tears stricken cheeks.

Lena opened the door. "Hey! Can't sleep?"

"Yeah,"

A comfortable silence followed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lena asked sitting on the bed next to Kana.

Kana sighed. "I don't know…"

"Hey, you can tell me anything"

"Well, I don't know, but I'm afraid that you will be angry at me if you learned the truth." Kana said hesitantly.

"I promise not to get angry at you, honest." Lena replied convincingly.

She sighed again. "Okay, but you might think I'm crazy or something. I just met you guys today but when I'm around you and the boys, it feels like I've always known you my whole life...I feel safe and loved...it's like I feel at home...but… aaahhh, just forget what I'm saying, please don't get mad." She said distressingly while bowing her head.

"Aw, honey!" Lena suddenly hugged her "You dont have to be scared, I'm not going to get mad at you for something like that. In fact I kinda like it!" Lena said while lifting Kana's chin so that they were eye to eye. "Tell you what, how about you start calling me nee-chan, then."

"Eh!"

"Well since you said that you see me as your sister— well, not technically— but then, why not call me that?"

"But...but..."

"No buts, and I won't take no for an answer, either!" Lena said firmly when she saw Kana start to open her mouth.

Kana sighed, defeated. "Okay… nee-chan." She said while blushing hard.

"Kyaaa! You're so cute!" Lena squealed giving her another bone crushing hug.

They were suddenly interrupted by the two boys.

"Sister dear, what do you think you're doing screaming like that in the middle of the night?" Rikku said sleepily from the door.

"Yeah, Lena. What's the big idea waking us up?" Alex said, yawning.

"As if I really woke you two up, FYI, it's not polite to eavesdrop on a girl's conversation, boys!" Lena said fuming.

"Okay...okay, you caught us. It's not eavesdropping if you open the door wide enough for us to hear the whole conversation. Besides, we just wanna check on Kana-chan as well." Alex said, embarrassed for being caught. He then looked at Kana "And you can call me onii-chan as well. I really want to have you as my younger sister. And before you reject me, I will also not take no for an answer." Alex said smiling slightly.

Kana nodded shyly but was smiling nonetheless, feeling quite happy they accepted her in their little family.

"Since, technically all of us can't sleep right now, how about hot chocolate before going to bed?" Rikku suggested startling them and breaking their staring contest.

"Sure!" they agreed simultaneously.

They went back to the dining room, each with a hot chocolate mug in hand, chattering the night away. When Kana started to yawn, they took that as cue to retire to their rooms since Kana had school tomorrow. With incorrect good night wishes because of yawning, they then went to their respective bedrooms and slept with a smile on their faces.

* * *

IN THE MORNING

'Crap! I couldn't sleep at all last night!' Rikuo thought while on his way to school with Tsurara, Aotabo and Yura. 'Who the heck is that guy?'

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _"Seriously, that old man! How can he say something like that so casually?" Rikuo grumbled entering his bedroom in the middle of the night. 'Now I didn't get any fun with my friends because of him. Good thing nothing happened today' Rikuo then started changing his clothes with his nightwear._**

 ** _"Rikuo-sama are you in here?" Tsurara's voice suddenly called him behind his shoji door._**

 ** _"Come in, Tsurara"_**

 ** _Tsurara opened the door, went inside and closed it behind her._**

 ** _"Are you okay Rikuo-sama? Is there anything I can help you with?"_**

 ** _"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all and thank you, Tsurara. How are the others?" Rikuo asked her._**

 ** _"Well Keikan-san already went to the girls room and all of them are already asleep, I also checked the boys and they, too, are sound asleep. Is there anything else Rikuo-sama?"_**

 ** _"No, Tsurara, you can go."_**

 ** _"Please excuse me and good night, Rikuo-sama." Tsurara smiled to him before she make her way towards the shoji doors._**

 ** _"Good night, Tsurara." he said with a smile before she closed the door._**

 ** _Rikuo then lied on his bed, thinking of what happened just a moment ago with his grandpa. 'Oh well, maybe I can think about it in the morning. I'm too tired right now' and he closed his eyes._**

 ** _Morning came but Rikuo did not get a wink of sleep last night. He did close his eyes but his brain was jumbled so much that it's a miracle he didn't get a headache because of it. So before his brain started to think anything again, he went to meet his friends and have breakfast before they went out to the park._**

 ** _He then quickly changed his clothes before going to the boys' room where they agreed to have breakfast. On his way, he kept thinking about last night's events and how he must handle it._**

 ** _When he finally reached it and opened the door, he was instantly bombarded with questions from his friends about what happened last night. He tried to ignore them and just let his eyes wander around the room and that was when he noticed someone was missing._**

 ** _"Where is Kana?" He asked._**

 ** _"Eh? She's still sleeping, I think. Before we came here, her bed looked like it's still occupied. I haven't seen her back from the toilet last night so I assumed she went out for a walk and probably went back late, that's why she's still asleep." Said Maki._**

 ** _"Oh," Rikuo replied, somehow not convinced. He felt that something happened last night but he couldn't pinpoint it._**

 ** _"Don't worry, maybe she already woke up and went to take a shower, we will wait for her." Said Kiyotsugu._**

 ** _"While we're waiting, why won't you tell us what happened last night when you talked with your grandpa?" He added enthusiastically._**

 ** _Before Rikuo can reply, they heard a feminine voice outside._**

 ** _"Excuse us, Rikuo-sama, but we brought breakfast. May we come in?" it was Tsurara._**

 ** _Again, before he could reply the shoji door opened with such a bang it almost broke. Yura and Tsurara entered with the latter's face wincing while looking at the door._**

 ** _"I can't believe I agreed to do this!" Yura said angrily, carrying a tray as though it was a weapon and ready to bludgeon anyone to death with it._**

 ** _"Well, I don't mind being married and serving Rikuo-sama! But does it have to be the two of us?" Tsurara asked somewhat disappointedly._**

 ** _"WHAAAATTTT!" all his friends suddenly screamed in bewilderment._**

 ** _"What the heck, Nura! How come you're suddenly engaged to the both of them?" yelled Kiyotsugu._**

 ** _"Calm down, Kiyotsugu-kun, let Nura-kun explain it first, and for heaven's sake, Shima-kun! What are you doing crying in the corner?!" Maki said crying out loud to calm them both._**

 ** _Everyone calmed down gathered in the middle of the room._**

 ** _"Now start talking, Nura-kun, and don't leave anything behind!" Natsumi demanded._**

 ** _Rikuo started to tell them what happened after he left them last night. When he was finished, he waited for the stream of questions he was sure his friends will flood him with. They were about to when they heard a male voice outside the shoji door asking for him. Glad to finally have a chance to escape, Rikuo went to open the door and saw his father's right-hand man, Kubinashi._**

 ** _"Good morning, Kubinashi, what is it?"_**

 ** _"Good morning to you too, Rikuo-sama, I just want to let you know that you have a guest waiting outside."_**

 ** _"Thank you, Kubinashi, I'll come with you." He turned to his friends. "Don't wait for me guys I will make this quick, go on with breakfast without me." He then followed Kubinashi to the front door._**

 ** _On the way, he kept asking himself who would meet him on a Sunday morning._**

 ** _'Maybe one of the Nura allies' he thought to himself._**

 ** _He most definitely did not expect this._**

 ** _Standing in his front door was a guy, no older than him. He stood two inches taller than him and wore a casual green shirt and dark blue jeans. His dark green eyes that were hidden behind his glasses sparkled with recognition but before he could look closer, it somehow disappeared._**

 ** _"Good morning." Rikuo greeted politely. "How can I help you?"_**

 ** _"Good morning, you must be Nura Rikuo-san. My name is Walker-Fukushima Rikku, pleased to meet you."_**

 ** _"Pleased to meet you, too, but um..."_**

 ** _"Ah, sorry about that, I just came here to collect Ienaga Kana's stuff."_**

 ** _"Eh? Kana's stuff? Why?"_**

 ** _"She asked me to go get it for her. She's in no condition to get it herself, I'm afraid"_**

 ** _"What?! What happened to her? What did you do?!" Rikuo had almost launched himself towards Rikku if Kubinashi didn't interfere and held him back. The boy somehow looked amused._**

 ** _"Rikuo-sama, calm down. Sorry Walker-san, but can I ask you what happen to Ienaga-san?"_**

 ** _"Don't worry, she's safe. When I found her last night in front of the church, she was already downed with a high fever. But it already went down this morning. I don't really want to sound rude but I'm in a hurry to go back as she must've woken up by now and I don't want her to feel alone."_**

 ** _"Excuse me, then, I'll be back shortly and Rikuo-sama, please." Rikuo nodded not trusting himself to speak in the meantime._**

 ** _"How come Kana is in your house?" Rikuo asked slowly after composing himself._**

 ** _"Well the question, my good friend, is that how come you never notice that KANA-chan left your house and never came back? For a young lady to go outside alone in the middle of the night is pretty dangerous you know. " Rikku emphasized Kana's first name to let Rikuo know that he was on a first name basis with Kana._**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _Shock was written all over Rikuo's face. 'What?! So Kana really did go out last night. But why did she do that, and why didn't she ask one of my subordinates or our friends to accompany her?' and his thought's were all jumbled, one after the other._**

 ** _Rikuo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Rikku's next words._**

 ** _"Poor her, she was so heartbroken, she cried herself to sleep. I wonder who broke her heart." He said with tone full of mocking sarcasm that started to creep over Rikuo's nerves._**

 ** _'What?! What?! WHAT?!' Rikuo thought, beginning to get angry, but before he could ask Rikku about it, he was interrupted by Kubinashi who chose to appear at that moment._**

 ** _"Ah, here you go, kind sir." Kubinashi said politely while handing Kana's bag to Rikku._**

 ** _"Thanks man, well, I must go now. Nice to meet you too, Nura-kun" Rikku said standing in front of Rikuo._**

 ** _'Since when did he become so close to me?' startled, Rikuo took a step back._**

 ** _But before Rikuo could react, Rikku suddenly leaned over to his ear and whispered so only he could hear._**

 ** _"Sorry, Nura-kun, but I won't hand Kana-chan to you easily. And for the record, you can't find her in her house as she is in mine." He said in a dangerous tone and gave him a mysterious smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Thanks again, Nura-kun, and…" he looked at the other man._**

 ** _"Kubinashi, sir."_**

 ** _"Kubinashi-san, pleased to meet you, too. Have a nice day!" He flashed them one last smile before he went on his way._**

 ** _"What a nice boy." Kubinashi commented when Rikku disappeared from sight. Rikuo glared at him and he gulped and immediately apologized and excused himself._**

 ** _Rikuo looked back where Walker-Fukushima Rikku disappeared to, his body filled with shock, anger and shame for the news he just received. But for once, the great Sandaime of the Nura Clan felt fear from the boy who suddenly appeared with some sort of claim for Ienaga Kana._**

 ** _(End of flashback)_**

* * *

'Whoever he is I will find out, because I already promised Kana that I will protect her... I will find out about him...for Kana's safety.' Rikuo thought with determination as he ran inside the school gate, just in time for the last bell.

"We made it!" Rikuo panted with Yura beside him. They were already separated from Ao and Tsurara since they have different classes. Upon opening the classroom door, they were met by a loud shrieking voice of the girls in their classroom. They were puzzled at the sight before them so Rikuo asked Shima about it since he is closer to them.

"Morning Shima, what's going on in here?"

"Oh, hey Nura-kun, Keikain-san, glad you could make it and don't worry, the teacher would be late as well, something about getting the new student...speaking about the new student, have you heard that our new classmate happened to score the highest mark on his entrance exam? How cool is that? And that's not all; they said that his siblings that go to the high school division also had perfect marks. Rumors also said that they had come from a rich family and went to an exclusive and famous school known for its academic and arts. I wonder why they'd decided to go to this school if they can afford to go to exclusive schools for rich people. But I'm curious about his appearance…maybe he was fat and had round glasses and lots of pimples in the face which is always buried in books… I bet his siblings are the same hahahaha! No one can beat my handsome face Bwahahahahaha!" Shima started to ramble while laughing like a maniac in the end.

"ha…ha.."Rikuo joined halfheartedly, a sweat drop appeared in his head. 'I think he took the news pretty badly the other day. Now he looks like Kiyotsugu, minus the yokai hunting.' He sighed and suddenly felt very tired.

"Hmmm...so a new student, I hope he is not like you, Nura. I won't tolerate another yokai like you!" Yura replied coldly before going to her desk, obviously irritated. Rikuo sweetdropped again, then suddenly searched the classroom to find his missing friend, Ienaga Kana.

'I wonder if she will go to class today. I need to talk to her.'

He finally spotted her, sitting at her desk by the window. With her chin resting on her hand, she was watching the clouds outside, lost in thought. Her aura told him that she was sad and possibly heartbroken, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was about him.

But before he could approach her desk to ask her, their homeroom teacher arrived and asked them to take their seats. With a sigh, Rikuo went to his desk, one empty chair away behind from Kana's.

"Good morning students, before we begin our class…"

"Nanase-Sensei!" One of the students interrupted raising her hand. "Is it true that we have a new classmate? Boy or girl?"

"Yes, Kawaguchi-san, we have a new student joining us today and he's a boy. I hope you will all treat him well." The teacher said with smile. "So, let's welcome your new classmate. Please come in."

Everyone's attention went to the door as someone entered. A cool expression was pasted on his face. He was tall and handsome with his silver hair and deep green eyes hidden beneath his glasses.

Silver hair…deep green eyes…?

"YOU?!" Rikuo and Kana yelled simultaneously. All attention turned to the two of them, standing with hands leaning on their desks. The new boy smirked, clearly amused.

"Sit down, you two." The teacher ordered and then turned back to the rest of the class. "Everyone, I want you to meet your new classmate, Walker Rikku."

"Hi, my name is Walker Rikku. I'm sixteen years old. Pleased to meet you".

 **つづく**

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go chapter 4,** **but i really hope you enjoy this story as much as i do in writing it and please leave a comment it will help me greatly to know what i should write next...**

 **sincerely yours**

 **Crest**


End file.
